


one day in the future (we will meet again)

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, but this should be no surprise, it's Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been very good, Will. It’s almost a shame it had to come to this,” Hannibal murmured. “I hope you can forgive me one day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day in the future (we will meet again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



When the knife sunk into Will’s gut, a myriad of emotions flashed over his face. It was a mixture of fear, surprise, and acceptance. Hannibal couldn’t help but run his free hand through Will’s sweat slicked curls as he dug the knife in deeper.

Will tried to speak but the words couldn’t quite reach his lips. All he could do was cling to Hannibal, one hand reaching down to grasp the one that was holding the knife. It was a tender touch despite the pain Hannibal was causing and a surprise, which was so like Will Graham to surprise him at a time like this.

“You’ve been very good, Will. It’s almost a shame it had to come to this,” Hannibal murmured. “I hope you can forgive me one day.” 

He knew that Will Graham would survive as he always had. 

The knife was pulled out and Will gasped as he collapsed to the ground; blood gushing everywhere. Hannibal stared, transfixed by the gaping wound in his abdomen. It would leave a scar—a deep scar that Will would never be able to erase. 

He would always have his mark on him and it drew a smile onto Hannibal’s face.

“Goodbye, Will. May we soon meet again.”

Will had one hand splayed across his wound and another trying to reach out to grasp Hannibal’s pants leg. He was trying to say something but the strength to speak still wasn’t there. In a rare moment of what looked like pity but was really curiosity, Hannibal knelt down and kissed Will deeply. He grasped at his shirt now but it was easy to pry Will’s hands off.

“Until we meet again, Will Graham.”

Hannibal stood and calmly walked out of the house positive that when he saw Will again, he would be completely and truly ready for him.


End file.
